mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Desmond Rowe
'''Desmond Rowe '''is a former C-Sec officer and a private investigator who takes up contracts with Korinsia L'Soe's Outfit. Biography Desmond Isaiah Rowe’s family had a military background dating back to the First Civil War of the United States. It was his father, Edward, who broke tradition and joined the Seattle Police Department. Through this line of work, he met Jane. She’d later go on to marry Edward and mother his child. The only clear memory Desmond retained from his childhood was of their ginger pomeranian, Sydney. The rest of his childhood was a blur, with his father being the ‘guardian’ of the household. He wasn’t away for too long when he worked cases, which meant more time was spent at home as a family. They lived a happy, quaint little life in Seattle, Washington. The only real concern they had was an occasionally reported mugging or a rare store robbery. He was raised in a household that demanded respect. From age five and beyond, his father was strict within reason, correcting his son’s disrespectful behavior. Whenever his father was working overtime on a case, his mother took a more endearing approach in raising her son. During Clark’s elementary schooling, the First Contact War with the turians brewed up. It didn’t come to affect his family directly, with only a slight increase in crime. Shootings happened more often, or some store would be held up by a lowlife, both of which dictated Edward’s presence. The war ended a few months after starting, and everything seemed to go back to normal. The rest of his elementary schooling consisted of repetitive, but fun work that he has no memory of to this day. As he entered sixth grade, however, his father started teaching him minor self-defense lessons, nothing too exerting due to his age and physique. Middle school studies rolled around, and Desmond managed to keep straight A’s, as well as balance his self-defense sessions with his father. He started requiring him to eat healthier and work out often, primarily because Edward wanted his son to follow in his footsteps and maybe one day become a police officer. As he moved to eighth grade, his father started tutoring him on the various articles of the police code of conduct to further this goal. The boring, monotonous nature of the lessons weren’t too encouraging, but his father constantly assured him that it’d be worth it in the end. Desmond’s studies moved to the high school level, and his father’s self-defense lessons got gradually harder, and his tutoring more in-depth. He attended the local high school, where he met Graeson. The two were fast friends, and during sophomore year, he introduced Desmond to his sister, Yvette, who had entered her freshman year. The three were eventually inseparable, all through high school. Near the end of his senior year was when he initiated a relationship with her, with the approval of Graeson. While Desmond was in college, his father decided it was high time to retire. Having saved up a retirement fund, Edward decided that he needed a change. His parents moved to the Citadel, requesting that he join them when he concluded his studies. Majoring in criminology and minoring in psychology, his ultimate goal was to learn how criminals operated, how everyone operated mentally. His goal was to become a detective, and to do this he needed to hone his observational skills. His father retired from the police life and got a desk job to keep him and Jane supported. Desmond graduated with a masters degree a year before Yvette graduated, and they agreed that he should move to the Citadel for many reasons, the primary one being that his parents were there, but also so he could apply to Citadel Security. After living with his parents for a year to get some money saved up, twenty-one-year-old Desmond made the decision to apply to Citadel Security. The Preliminary process was one of the hardest things Desmond’s ever had to do. Months of stress with a small amount of luck and an even smaller amount of ease. But despite the challenges he endured, he got past the preliminary process. Shortly after, he went into the Academy. The twenty-two weeks of training consisted of vigorous physical conditioning, arms training, obstacle courses, written examinations, and Desmond managed to come out in the top five of his class. Not perfect, but exemplary enough to get him into the Enforcement Division of C-Sec. Shortly after this, he turned twenty-two. He was assigned a partner, a more experienced, slightly older turian officer by the name of Maxivus Sylcolus. He’d served with C-Sec for the last ten years. The first year they were partnered up, they worked mostly small cases, like a debate that was getting too heated, or a domestic dispute in the Presidium’s apartments. Whenever he wasn’t working, he’d take some time to visit his parents, as well as spend time with his high school sweetheart, Yvette. After purchasing an apartment, his girlfriend moved in with him so they could spend more time together. However, he developed less and less free time as the years went on. Maxivus and Desmond would occasionally go to the Wards for a more hands-on case, but they spent a good majority of the first year in the Presidium. Nothing ever escalated beyond that during their time there, and on their second year, they spent more time in the Wards and less in the Presidium. The cases they’d find in the Wards were greater in the sheer amount, as well as the severity of them. Desmond rarely had any time to take a break. They’d even be the first responders to a few murder cases, but the investigator division would eventually sink their teeth in it before Maxivus and Desmond could get themselves more involved in it. They’d just stay there and wait for forensics to arrive, answer a few questions, and then dismiss themselves from the area. The third year with Maxivus was full of more of the same kinds of cases. They’d catch a burglar here, break up a scuffle there. The two had grown to be close friends, even grabbing drinks when they weren’t working. He’d eventually introduce Maxivus to Yvette and Graeson, bring him into their group of friends. Since they’d last spoken, Graeson had moved to the Citadel and gotten a job at Kassa Fabrications to support himself. The fourth and fifth years would’ve been monotonous, if not for the blooming friendship he’d developed with his partner. While there were fewer rare, unique cases, they enjoyed what they had. The other bonus was the time they’d spend late at night with Graeson and Yvette. The four were fairly close, and Yvette even started volunteering at the Huerta Memorial Hospital, due to the free time she had unemployed at home. By the time his fourth year concluded, he knew the streets of the Wards like the back of his hand. His fifth year was full of stressing over the upcoming exam for the investigator division, as well as a lot of minor crime. They did come across a few murders, and Desmond even coordinated with the detective who arrived, offering some insight as to what he thought happened. The exam crept closer, and he spent the majority of his free time preparing himself, pulling many all-nighters. When it rolled around, he managed to pass it with flying colors. As a celebration, he, Maxivus, Yvette, and Graeson went to a nice restaurant to end his fifth year on a good note. After Desmond was assigned to the Investigator Division, he remained in contact with Maxivus, as well as Graeson. He even made a point to occasionally visit his parents, who hadn’t gotten to see him much due to his work schedule. Now twenty-seven, Desmond was promoted to detective and assigned a partner. His partner, a turian by the name of Caisius Aleril, whose sense of humor was snarkier than Desmond’s, and whose age was somewhat close to his own. Needless to say, they were fast friends. Desmond solved a handful of murders, assault cases, and other easy tasks before it really got difficult. His first challenging murder case involved a man by the name of Mathias Hewitt was found dead in his apartment with three shots to the chest. It turned out that he and his friend had a disagreement, which led to a scuffle. After learning the identity of the killer, Harvey Porter, tracking him down was an easy task. On his twenty-eighth birthday, he introduced Caisius into his group of friends, bringing their total amount of people up to five. As for investigations, Desmond’s life was going rather well. He’d been dating Yvette for years at this point, and he was finally in a stable enough position that he felt confident about proposing to her. They practically lived like a married couple as it was, plus he was best friends with her brother, so he didn’t have any obstacles in terms of approval, aside from her parents. The four men of the group worked together to plan the night perfectly. Graeson scheduled a lunch between his parents and Desmond, so he could ask permission from Yvette’s father. Maxivus, who had been happily married for a while now, helped him plan the night out. Caisius helped him pick out the ring, already getting Yvette’s size from Graeson. He got permission from Yvette’s father, and he purchased the ring. The night he’d dreamed about slowly crept up on him. Desmond called up Yvette, and told her to meet him at a small restaurant on the Silversun Strip, as she always mentioned how mesmerizing the lights were after he finished his shift. However, as she left the Huerta Memorial Hospital, she was mugged. The mugger was armed with an M-3 Predator, and when she tried to flee and get help, he shot her twice in the abdomen, and stole any valuables she had while she was bleeding out. Thinking he’d been stood up, he called her many times before Graeson contacted him, breaking the news that she had passed away, and it shattered Desmond. Yvette’s funeral was held a week after she had passed away, which didn’t help Desmond’s already fragile state. He managed to get through it without breaking down. Under the advisement of his friends, who were also mourning her loss, Desmond took a few months off of work, primarily due to grieving and funeral planning. In his absence, Caisius took charge of the investigation into Yvette’s murder. Desmond didn’t celebrate his twenty-ninth birthday when it rolled around. His whole style of humor, the very look in his eyes changed completely. He chose to go back into work four months after her death, underestimating just how mentally sound he was. When he learned that they’d closed the case two months after he left, he went off on his own to investigate it further. After roughing up a civilian he suspected to know more than was let on, Desmond was effectively fired from his job. Losing his job pushed him into a deep depression, during which he drank heavily, despite Maxivus and Graeson’s requests. It wasn’t until Caisius found him unconscious in his apartment that he had to cut back on his alcohol, under the close eye of his friends. After that, his friends slowly, but surely helped him turn his life around. Shortly after his thirtieth birthday, he started meeting with a therapist, who proved to help him through this time. He managed to get a job at Kassa Fabrications, with the help of Graeson. The job wasn’t anything major, but he earned enough to pay the bills. Eventually, Desmond grew sick of what he’d become. He set out to turn his life around. First, he started setting his own alarms, then he cut down on his drinking problem, hoping to overcome it. He couldn’t go back to C-Sec, primarily out of his own shame. He contacted his parents and sought out their help. His father started visiting his apartment daily to keep him in shape when their schedules allowed it. Despite all that had happened, Desmond still wished to pursue his career as a detective, and since he ultimately decided not to go back to C-Sec, he set out to start his own private detective agency. He applied for a license to do so, and Caisius vouched for him, as well as Maxivus. He was granted his license, and the following year was spent on planning. He renewed his license to carry and used some of his money to purchase a Carnifex. He saved up what he could from the Kassa Fabrication job, and shortly after he turned thirty-one, he quit his job and opened his agency for business. As expected, business didn’t bloom at first. His only clients were occasional attention-seekers, and some men and women who wanted their spouse followed due to suspected cheating. It wasn’t much, but the pay was decent. The second year was when business started to kick off. With a few small cases, he started to make a name for himself. Now thirty-two, he and his friends started to drift apart. Maxivus retired and settled down with his wife, while Graeson climbed the corporate ladder of Kassa Fabrication. They all realized they weren’t the same without Yvette, and that they were outgrowing each other. They gathered for one last drink before going their separate ways. As a parting gift, Maxivus called in some favors and gathered all the files he could on Yvette’s murder and delivered them to Desmond at the bar. He was later was consulted by C-Sec for his first murder case, and he seemed to be making a bigger name for himself than he originally thought. The case was the murder of a salarian, Berstow Ropona. He’d been found dead in her apartment, no signs of a struggle, nor of a break-in. There wasn’t even a clear motive to establish. His neck was snapped, and he’d been laid out on her couch. The work resembled that of a hired mercenary who was simply known as Xavier. Despite his name, not much else was known about him. It was exactly the kind of case that Desmond dreamed for. He spent many sleepless nights digging in every crack and crevice he could to find information. With the combined effort of himself and C-Sec’s finest, they got more information to go off of. With a little bit of progress at a time, they eventually found someone who claimed to be acquainted with the mercenary. Rather than believe him, they simply used him as bait to confirm his story, see if the mercenary came after him. While C-Sec did collaborate in this effort, he managed to slip from their grasp. Desmond was the one who pursued the mercenary and caught him. By the age of thirty-three, Desmond was making a much better amount of money since catching Xavier. He purchased a much nicer apartment, as his old one still held some memories of Yvette that he wanted to leave behind. He eventually ended up purchasing himself his own armor, as well as a Tempest, after receiving help from Graeson. This is his life now, taking cases and going into them ready for anything, and in the background, he puts connections together and works out. He wants to be prepared for the day that he tracks down and faces the man who killed Yvette. Armament Desmond utilizes an M-9 Tempest submachine gun and an M-6 Carnifex heavy pistol when on the case. He equips his omni-tool with the combat abilities Sabotage and Omni-Bow, his armor utilizes Tactical Cloak generators and he typically carries with him Barricade generators. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:C-SEC Investigators Category:C-SEC Officers Category:Private Investigators